


Однажды в Хэллоуин

by Swanheart69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69





	Однажды в Хэллоуин

— Ебучий Хэллоуин. Долбанная работа. Как же мне все это осточертело!

Ховард оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на влетевшего в участок Джейсона. Ему стоило очень больших усилий не засмеяться в голос. Джейсон был перемазан глиной, грязью и еще какой-то краской.

— Ты что, с карнавала пришел?

— Нет, блядь, с ночного дежурства в распроклятый Хэллоуин! Вот ты когда-нибудь дежурил в Хэллоуин?

Ховард еще раз окинул взглядом Джейсона и на этот раз сдержать смех не смог.

— Было дело.

— И как?

— Ну детишки забрались в кондитерский магазин и обожрали владельца где-то на долларов сто.

— Ах, обожравшиеся детишки, — Джейсон сел напротив него и уж как-то совсем не по-доброму улыбнулся. — А вот меня чуть не изнасиловали, а потом чуть не зарезали.

И вправду, Ховард только сейчас заметил, что у Джейсона на щеке красовались довольно внушительные царапины, а под глазом был фингал.

— Да что с тобой вообще произошло?

— Со мной произошла пьяная одетая в сексуальную медсестричку нимфоманка, которая сначала хотела секса, а потом, когда я ей сказал, что она арестована за вождение в нетрезвом виде, то эта больная кинулась на меня и пыталась оцарапать своими накладными ногтями.

Ховард поморщился.

— Сочувствую. Ну а зарезать-то тебя кто хотел?

— О, это отдельная история. Не успел я эту "медсестру" сдать в участок, как новый вызов. Какая-то бабуля сказала, что к ней в сад пробрался вор. Ну приехал я туда, а там оказался дебил в костюме клоуна!

— "Оно", что ли?

— Вот именно! А я с детства этой твари боюсь. Глупо получилось, но минут десять он за мной с ножом бегал. Хихикая как ненормальный. Я ему пистолетом пригрозил. Кретин побежал в сторону леса. Я за ним. Он в лес, ну ясно дело, я тоже. В какой-то момент придурок сам же о свои ботинки споткнулся, налетел на меня, ну и мы вместе с ним кубарем скатились в какой-то овраг.

— Мда, та еще ночка, — усмехнулся Ховард.

— Издеваешься? В том-то и проблема, это до утра еще уйма времени!

Словно бы в подтверждение, рация ожила, и их диспетчер доложила о массовых беспорядка на улице ***, где устроили потасовку люди... в костюмах зомби. Джейсон тяжело вздохнул и встал со стула.

— Я ненавижу свою работу. Утром вернусь, хоть кофе мне оставьте.

— Не вопрос, охотник за нечистью.


End file.
